


Rile me up.

by satelliesziam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Roommates, blowjob, harry isn't, zayn is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satelliesziam/pseuds/satelliesziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Holy shit, you have n-no gag reflex! “ Zayn exclaimed and took a deep breath opening his eyes. The view could definitely finish him right there if Harry didn’t pull Zayn’s dick from his mouth, breathing heavily, because –fuck- he just swallowed him whole.</p><p>( or the one where Zayn is straight and Harry isn't. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rile me up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for leaving comments, kudos and bookmarking my one-shots. It means a whole lot to me. x
> 
>  
> 
> song for this one-shot is Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground.

_Another boring Sunday night._  
  
Usually, the weekends were far from boring for Zayn and Harry, but with the upcoming exams they had to tear their asses off with burying their heads into the notebooks and were too exhausted to go out and go clubbing, so they decided to stay at their flat and relax. ( Of course, by relaxing you mean eating junk food on the sofa and watching some cliché action movie. )  
  
Both boys were sprawled on the couch, feet on the little wooden table and three big bags of chips and a couple of cans of cola were surrounding them. The lights in the room were off and the only light in the room was the one from the TV screen in front of them.  
  
  
Harry was laughing hysterically at the fight scene and commented on it a few times, making the black haired lad next to him roll his eyes and drink from his can of cola not saying a word.  
  
  
“ Oh, c’mon Zayn! This movie is hilarious! “ said Harry as he turned his curly head toward Zayn’s direction and of course, the only reason Harry paid attention to his roommate right now was that there were commercials on the TV.  
  
Zayn only mumbled something under his breath and took a deep sigh. “ Yea, but you said the same thing last time and we were watching the same movie! “ The black haired boy huffed and looked at Harry, whose eyebrows were raised and his pink plump lips parted from confusion.  
  
“ You didn’t seem to mind tho- “ Harry mumbled softly and leaned back on the couch, biting his lower lip. “ I thought you liked watching movies with me, mate…You could’ve just said that you don’t want to spend time with me and I could’ve understood. “  
  
Zayn definitely needed a cigarette right now.  
  
“ No-Harry, I- I didn’t mean to sound like that. I love spending time with you, mate. I’m just under pressure, that's all. I’m sorry. “ Zayn mumbled softly while he was rubbing his eyelids because he had a medium headache and tried to soothe it. Harry’s intense gaze over the black haired lad didn’t help the situation.  
  
It was silence in the room and with each second passing, Zayn felt really bad for his outburst to his roommate so he bored his eyes on Harry’s, ready to apologize again, but he was cut off-  
  
  
“ Maybe I can try and help you out? “ the curly boy said and the action movie on the TV was long forgotten. Suddenly the room became too hot and there was a tension hanging in the air.  
  
Both, him and Harry were great friends and they were never in this kind of awkward situation before. Either Zayn would do something funny or Harry would put music on and tell some lame joke causing both of them to burst in laughter-  
  
but this time, it was different. None of them dared to say something and suddenly Harry was on his knees in front of Zayn, whose eyes were wide in shock and jaw almost dropping to the floor.  
  
  
“ Haz- W-what are you doing- “ Zayn sutured once he felt his roommate’s long hands fumbling with the belt of his black skinny jeans.  
  
  
“ Helping you out “Harry simply said and licked his lips once he undid the belt of Zayn’s black skinny jeans. The curly boy looked so innocent, with his messy curly hair and flushed cheeks.  
  
“ H-az, I don’t think that is a great idea. “ Zayn was trying his best not to stutter so much but it was not working. Harry ignored what his roommate had said and palmed softly the black haired boy through his pants, causing a loud moan to escape from his lips.  
  
Zayn knew better than anyone else that Harry was interested in boys and it did not bother him.

   
_Not at all._

  
 It was a great thing that he had a roommate with different preferences in partners than Zayn, who obviously was straight- 

  
“ Fuck- “ Zayn growled once he felt Harry’s fingers wrapping around his hard dick through his damp boxer briefs.  
  
Harry’s smirk was wide and his eyes were boring into Zayn’s face, cautiously observing and licking his dry lips at the way Zayn’s eyes fluttered shut, his head leaned back on the sofa and little grunts and groans escaped from his parted lips.  


Zayn was so fucking responsive and Harry had to suppress a moan, while his other free hand dipped in his own sweat pants.  
  
“ I wanted to do this for so fucking long, Z. You have no idea what it is to listen how you fuck other girls in your room and jacking off just from the sounds you make- “ Harry mumbled and slowly slid Zayn’s boxers off, leaving them around his knees.

 

The black haired boy fisted the leather of the couch and bit his lower lip, bucking slightly his hips into Harry’s loose fist around his now exposed cock. He was so fucking gone to the sensation that he didn’t care about the fact that the reason for his pleasure was Harry and not some girl he picked up in the near bar.  
  
“ I’ve been dying to taste you for so long, babe. Every time I saw you walking out from the shower, I had to go to my room and jack myself off because you are so gorgeous naked and I imagined how you fuck me senseless into the mattress- “  
  
  
Zayn’s breathing was erratic. The boy felt himself blurting more pre-come which didn’t stay unnoticed from the curly haired boy.  
  
“ Fuck,Zayn… I’ve got to taste you- “ Harry mumbled and leaned down so his lips were gently pressing against Zayn’s tip, blowing hot air on Zayn’s sensitive skin.  
  
“ H-harry! “ Zayn moaned and buried his fingers into Harry’s messy curls not to lead his head down on his painfully hard dick, but to encourage his roommate to carry on.

  
The curly boy mewled in response and wrapped his lips around his roommate’s thick and long dick, slowly sinking down and taking his whole length.  
  
“ Holy shit, you have n-no gag reflex! “ Zayn exclaimed and took a deep breath opening his eyes. The view could definitely finish him right there if Harry didn’t pull Zayn’s dick from his mouth, breathing heavily, because –fuck- he just swallowed him whole.  
  
Harry grinned in response, his eyes were watery and his lips were red and raw, obscenely shining with spit and pre-come.  
  
“ Surprise! “ Harry said and took Zayn’s dick back into his mouth as he began swirling his tongue over the slit and then sinking back down. The curly haired boy’s nose was buried in Zayn’s slight pubic hair and his nails were digging in the tattooed boy’s inner tights.  
  
Zayn groaned and couldn’t help but buck his hips into Harry’s mouth, who clearly didn’t seem to mind because he moaned in response and looked at the black haired boy through his eyelashes.  
  
“ Fu-ck, Hazza…keep doing i-it, “ Zayn said and bit his lower lip so hard that he could taste blood. There was a slight sheen of sweat forming on Zayn’s forehead and his bright brown eyes were now a shade darker, pupils blown with lust.

 

Harry obeyed and began bobbing his head up and down on Zayn’s shaft faster and from time to time Harry pulled out just to run his tongue over Zayn’s slit.  
  
“ ’m gonna come so hard- “ Zayn breathed as he tugged Harry’s curls before coming in his roommate’s mouth with an obscene growl, his hips bucked up until Zayn’s dick was buried deep in Harry’s mouth while the spurts of come were running down the curly boy’s throat.  
  
Harry helped Zayn ride his high with gently sucking the tip and softly running his hand up and down his shaft.  
  
  
“ Fuck- that was- “ Zayn began, breathing so fast that if someone heard him, he would think that the black haired lad ran a whole marathon.  
  
  
“ I know,right “ Harry wiggled his eyebrows and whined softly, causing Zayn’s eyes to land on Harry’s hand still in his pants.  
  
“ Do you want me to finish you off- ? “ The black haired boy couldn’t believe himself for the suggestion, but it was too late. Harry smirked at him and shook his head, his cheeks flushing even more and then it hit Zayn-  
  
  
“ You already came? Fuck,Haz…you get off on blowing me? – “ Zayn asked while he tucked his dick back into his pants and then fixed his belt. He was now calmer and the tension was just a faint air right now-  
  
The curly boy giggled and leaned to kiss Zayn’s cheek then stood up.  
  
“ ‘M gonna go and take a shower because my pants are sticky, “ Harry said and then winked at his roommate, before leaving the room and seconds later the sound of a running water could be heard in the bathroom which gave the great opportunity for Zayn to assimilate what just had happened.  
  
It was a really good blowjob.  
  
The best, actually.  
  
 Zayn had to return the favor…


End file.
